Beautiful night
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico is confused by a song in the movie Will has him watch. Basically just pure Solangelo fluff.


**Beautiful night**

 **Same old same old, I do not own the characters or titles recognized in the story, plot is mine though.**

 **Nico is confused by a song in the movie Will has him watch.**

 **(Based off of a real conversation I had with my girlfriend.)**

 **Clearly I own nothing recognized.**

Nico didn't understand why Will was so insistent that he watch this movie with him, well he didn't mind or anything but he just didn't see what Will was so excited about when it came to two dogs that seemed to be the complete opposite of each other falling in lov- oh… okay maybe he could figure out why Will thought that this would be a good date night movie after all.

Earlier that day Will had explained to Nico that they had just gotten some movies to play in the infirmary for patients that had to spend longer amounts of time in there so that they could pass the time, and seeing as there were no patients at the moment he thought that they could watch some of them together and maybe make a date out of it.

Nico had thought that it sounded fun so he had agreed. So here they were sitting side by side on one of the beds in the infirmary watching, what did Will say it was called? Oh yeah **_Lady and the Tramp_**. Nico had to admit that the dogs were cute. Will seemed to really be enjoying the movie too so Nico just sat back and watched, well that was until that song started…

Nico watched as the two dogs sat together and the chef brought out a plate of spaghetti.

 _For dogs? Really?_

But he just shrugged and continued watching but then the chef began to play an accordion.

 _Where did he even keep that in a kitchen?_

Will sat up and Nico could tell that he was really excited about what was coming.

 ** _Oh, this is the night_**

 ** _It's a beautiful night_**

 ** _And we call it bella notte_**

 ** _Look at the skies_**

 ** _They have stars in their eyes_**

 ** _On this lovely bella notte_**

Nico was really confused. "Wait what?"

Will picked up the remote and paused the movie and turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Nico gestured towards the screen with a puzzled look on his face. "Why is he saying 'It's a beautiful night so we call it beautiful night'? How does that make any sense at all? I mean he's just repeating himself."

Will was quiet for a moment but then he smiled and laughed realizing what was bothering Nico so much. "It's a kids movie, it was intended for English speaking audiences and to teach them words in other languages through a catchy song, just think of it from an English speaker's point of view.

"Besides it's a beautiful song, so just sit back and enjoy it." He smiled once more, this time with more adoration than humor and he rewound the movie to the beginning of the song so that they could enjoy it fully this time.

 ** _Oh, this is the night_**

 ** _It's a beautiful night_**

 ** _And we call it bella notte_**

 ** _Look at the skies_**

 ** _They have stars in their eyes_**

 ** _On this lovely bella notte_**

Nico supposed it did sound lovely so he sat back and leaned into Will a little.

 ** _Side by side with your loved one_**

 ** _You'll find enchantment here_**

 ** _The night will weave its magic spell_**

 ** _When the one you love is near_**

Will placed his right arm around Nico's shoulders and held him closer as he leaned his head on top of his boyfriends head.

 ** _For this is the night_**

 ** _And the heavens are right_**

 ** _On this lovely bella notte_**

Nico leaned his head on Wills shoulder enjoying the closeness.

 ** _This is the night_**

 ** _It's a beautiful night_**

 ** _And we call it bella notte_**

 ** _Look at the skies_**

 ** _They have stars in their eyes_**

 ** _On this lovely belle notte_**

Nico felt so comfortable sitting like this and now that he had gotten past the language thing he couldn't help loving the lyrics and he smiled to himself because he knew that Will was smiling as he mouthed the words along with the song as it played.

 ** _Side by side with your loved one_**

 ** _You'll find enchantment here_**

 ** _The night will weave its magic spell_**

 ** _When the one you love is near_**

This really did feel magical and Nico really loved it.

 ** _For this is the night_**

 ** _And the heavens are right_**

 ** _On this lovely bella notte_**

…

By the end of the movie Nico was so comfortable that he didn't want to move because they had remained in the same position since that song. Neither one of them wanting to move away, just wanting to cuddle together. But it was getting late so they would have to head back to their cabins soon.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Will asked looking expectantly at Nico who shrugged but smiled when Wills face fell slightly.

"I thought it was cute, I didn't really like those cats though and that woman…" he made an annoyed face thinking of the aunt. "She was so clueless and kept jumping to the wrong conclusion just because she didn't like dogs; that's not fair."

Will smiled again and shrugged. "Yeah but unfortunately that's just how some people are, at least by the end she realized that she was wrong."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"So besides that did you like it?" Will asked again and Nico nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we'll watch it again sometime."

"Yeah, but maybe next time we'll watch the second one." Will said and he smirked when he saw how that had caught Nico's attention.

"There's more?"

Will nodded again not bothering to hide how funny or cute he found Nico's excitement when he said that. "Yeah and it's focused on the boy puppy, Scamp." He loved the way Nico's face lit up and the way he tried to hide it and play it off as no big deal the best he could.

"Well I guess we'll have to watch that one too then, you know to keep with the order of the films and all."

"Whatever you say Deathboy." Will gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up to put the movie away and turn off the lights as they left the room.

As they walked back towards the cabin they held hands and watched as the stars twinkled away in the night sky. It really was a beautiful night.

 **Well I've been planning on writing this one for a while now so I hope I did a good job with it. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
